


A Chosen Path- Fox's path

by Blueheart



Series: A Chosen Path [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Multi, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9778676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueheart/pseuds/Blueheart
Summary: In a world where the clans are only just beginning. They are not well-known among other cats, much less so with them still searching for a territory to call their home.-This story does not actually follow the clans, but instead, it follows a stray cat named Fox. You: as the reader will have somewhat of a say in what happens, though you won't be directly controlling anyone.





	1. Explaining, rules, etc.

This first chapter is simply explaining how everything works, etc.

Commands:  
Post a comment telling the character to do something, asking them something, etc. How you do it is more directly like "Fox, do this!" Or "Fox, who is that?" Etc, etc, etc. Depending on what you said, he may or may not actually do it. But he'll always react to it- heck! You could even just go "Hello!" if you wanted!XD

The only actual 'rules' on what you can and cannot put is that you can only send commands towards the character the story's following. And nothing sexual please! It's makes me really uncomfortable... I hope you can understand.:)

Things will be added as I think of more to add.


	2. Backstory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diving into the backstory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh, okay, yeah. This is probably going to make me cry a little, so I better prepare myself for that.
> 
> This is mostly just a set-up chapter. Showing the backstory, and everything- therefore, you will not be able to send commands on this one. The next chapter will be where it really starts.
> 
> And reading this chapter isn't required, but it is appreciated.

Your first two months are relatively simple. You, Blueberry, and your mother stay in a box near the end of a alleyway. It doesn't seem like anyone else cones around very often- as far as you're concerned, the three of you are the only creatures on earth. Of course, there is that two-legged creature that comes out sometimes to bring some trash out. Not that you really know what he's doing.

However, things are about to get a lot less simple as your mother nudges the two of you out of the box.

"Where are we going?" Blueberry, your brother, asks as he stumbles slightly out of the box. Queen doesn't reply, just walking passed the two of you once you are both out."Mom?"

The tortoiseshell and white she-cat stops, not turning as she speaks."Get behind me, and stay in a line." She states sternly. You both do what she says, getting in a line behind her as she begins walking. You both struggle to keep up with her- especially Blueberry, with his short legs.

The rest of the night is filled with your brother asking non-stop question-"Where are we going" "Why do we have to stay in a line?" "What's that?" "When are we going back?" Your mother would reply back with short, calm answers which slowly becomes more aggravated- until she finally asks him if he could PLEASE just be quiet!

You aren't sure if you're relieved or angry with that.

By the end of the day, you all settle into a different alleyway, and Queen tells the both of you you can explore as you please, but to please, PLEASE not make too much noise!

She seems to regret that decision to a extreme. As you sit beside your mother watching Blueberry run around looking at anything and everything. Blurting out questions every few minutes, while your mother responds with telling him to be quiet. Until finally she snaps at him, telling him to come over there.

"Aww..." Blueberry's ears droop as he sulks over, sitting down next to you as he pouts.

"Good" Queen says with a lick to her chest."Tomorrow we continue moving. Please stay quiet!" She states, aiming her gaze mostly towards Blueberry as he nods glumly. He never did like staying still OR quiet! In fact, if you didn't know any better, you'd say that he downright can't.

Things go on like this for awhile- about a moon to be exact. With each day, she seems to make the two of you get up earlier and earlier, until she stops moving around completely.

You are now three moons old, and you wake up to your mother walking away.

"Where are you going?" You question loudly, bolting up and waking your brother in the process. Your mother stops."I'm leaving." She speaks honestly after a moment. Blueberry running up to follow her, the tall she-cat sharply turns her head to look at the small kit, hissing out "Stay!"

The blue and white kit shrinks back, looking scared and confused- you know he doesn't understand why she's leaving. In truth, you don't either. And you yourself are fuming. How dare she? HOW DARE SHE?! How could she just up and walk away?!

And just like that, she left you. You never understand why she'd do this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, yup! That did make me cry a little!;-;
> 
> Comments, feedback, and advice is highly appreciated! If you like this, let me know! If you hate this, also let me know, preferably saying what it is you hate about it. If there have been any spelling/grammar errors, typos, etc then let me know please, so I can go back and fix it! Thank you!^_^
> 
> Also, while I somewhat doubt anyone will end up making any fanart/animations for this, you are more then welcome to do so! Just please remember to send me a link, thank you!<3
> 
> And here is the wiki, where you can find the characters looks, ages, genders, etc. http://the-chosen-path-a-warriors-fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Characters:
> 
> Thank you for reading!<3


	3. A year later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story begins...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter where you'll actually be able to start putting commands!:D
> 
> As you may have guessed from the title, this is a year later!

It's been a year since the day your mother left. You and your brother haven't separated since. It was difficult, yes. You had to teach yourselves how to hunt, how to fight, and everything else. To you, it was a huge world of cruelty. Where you could be killed at any moment- you almost gave up the moment your mother left. After all, why keep going when the one thing that kept you alive just up and left? Your brother insisted on staying there for a bit longer, "Maybe she'll come back!" He said. So you both stayed. Two days later, no sign of her. And you knew it was useless.

For awhile you didn't hunt, you just stole from trashcans, and sometimes when the two-legged creatures would leave their doors open, you'd run in and snag something really quickly. It wasn't until your brother saw a pigeon, and tried to catch it- of course, he failed, as it was his first try, that you even considered hunting. And that was when you both started teaching yourselves how to hunt and fight.

Crouching a bit lower, you keep your claws unsheathed. Your amber eyes narrowing. The pigeon moving around a couple of feet away from you, right in the open. A couple of others are in sight as well- this city is full of them. For that you are grateful- Blueberry loves the birds. One time even sneaking into a farm and taking out a chicken. That was a dangerous move- as the farmer was not happy. However, everything turned out okay.

Finally pouncing, the pigeon starts to fly up, but you catch it before it can get more than two inches off the ground, Digging your claws in, and holding it down to the ground as it thrashes around, flapping it's wings uselessly, before you bite into it's neck, killing it quickly.

You stand up, bringing the dead creature with you. All the others have long since flown away. You don't care, you got what you wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, comments and feedback is highly appreciated!! And as are commands!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!<3


	4. Finding a Blueberry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fox looks for Blueberry!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting this chapter out took a bit longer than I expected... But, hey! it's out now! And I really hope you guys enjoy it!

**How's Blueberry holding up? And do you have a decent place to live now?**

The edges of your mouth perk up into a smile at the thought of your brother. He's always been more cheerful then you- more determined too. He never gives up. Lately he's seemed even happier then usual. Always smiling, and laughing, and talking about this friend of his- you never met this friend, and he always gives you the same response when you ask him."He doesn't like coming into the city..." He'd say, before smiling again and going on to talk about something else. You still wonder about that- if he's not in the city, then where is this friend?

For the past few weeks the two of you have been staying in this abandoned two-leg place. It's old, dirty, and broken. But it does wonders for keeping the two of you safe- not many other animals come by there, after all! Though, to be honest. You're not entirely sure you're going to stay there. Sure, it's holding for now, but things are practically falling apart there.

**Fox, find Blueberry and share your bird with him.**

Last you saw him, he was back at your current home. So you set off to the right, the bird dangling from your jaws. You didn't travel far, so it doesn't take you long to get there. Windows are broken, and there are cracks in the walls- really, the entire place looks like it's falling apart. You let out a sigh. You know that Blueberry is more attached to this place then you are- and every time you see him, he just seems so darn happy! You don't want to crush his spirits telling him it's time to leave. And yet: you don't know what it is he loves so much about this place. It's old, it's dirty- there's nothing really good about it. And as much as you know about your brother, sometimes, you just can't understand what's going through his head.

Finally, you move through the large, broken window at the front, and, and look through the old place, searching for your brother.

After about ten or so minutes of looking, and finding nothing of your brother, your face scrunches up in thought. And you drop the pigeon down on the dusty floor.

And with that, you stomp out of the two-leg place- annoyed by your brother's lack of telling you when he's leaving... In the back of your mind, you realize you weren't here for him to tell you- but still. He could of at least waited til you were back to wonder off on his own. You're not mad- really, you're not! But you hate it when he does this. Does he not know how much danger he could get into without you with him? Does he NOT know how weak he is? Or at least you think he is.

It didn't take long after you started walking that you stop. Your gaze shifting over towards the forest- your dear brother asked you about the forest not long ago. Asking if you ever wanted to go there. Of course, you told him that he shouldn't be thinking about that. The city is your home, after all. He never brought it up again, but still you wonder if that could be where he went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so one of the commands wasn't stated in the actually chapter- that's because it wasn't the same type of command. You are allowed to say stuff like "I think this should happen!" As long as it's fitting. But it won't be stated in the actual chapters as others will be, since others would be talking directly to the characters(In which it's kinda like there's just voices telling them what to do) Where if you're saying something like that, then it's more like talking to me, in which I'll take the ideas, but the specific words won't be stated in the chapter, if that makes sense?
> 
> I don't know, it just makes more sense to me not stating it in the chapter, sense it's not as much so something the characters will hear, as it is a plot point of sorts. However, feel absolutely free to tell me if you want people to know it was your idea!
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter! Comments, commands, and feedback is highly appreciated!


	5. Into the forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Into the forest we go!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took a lot longer then expected because my good friend Halla(Aka Frost) was gone for quite awhile, so I was giving her some time to send in a command! However, she ended up not doing so, so I'm making the new chapter now.:3 I hope you enjoy!

**If Blueberry's friend isn't in the city, then maybe they're in the forest. Blueberry is probably out there with them.**

**Fox, maybe you should look for Blueberry in the forest.**

Your ears flick backwards, laying flat on your head as you bare your teeth at this realization. How dare he?! How dare he go against what you said?! You told him going there was a bad idea- that he shouldn't even think about it! But did he listen? No. Now you have to go and look for him all because he couldn't listen to one damn thing you say! And as much as you wish it weren't true, you know there's no other explanation.

So with a heavy sigh, and stomping paw steps, you march into the forest. Allowing your nose to pick up his scent- which wasn't that hard, he probably isn't very far away. And this is proven as you see him a few minutes later. He's laying next to a larger cat. Your brother seems to be laughing, smiling widely as he flicks his tail, his paws tucked neatly beneath him. The dark cat beside him, however, simply looks amused. Their small smile perks their bent whiskers upward. While you watch from the bushes, claws digging into the ground, and eyes narrowing at the two. You don't trust this "friend" not one bit. You never did, never will.

Blueberry's friend's smile seems to fade into a suspicious frown as they spot you. Their amber eyes narrowing into slits as they murmur something to your brother. And as they move towards you, Blueberry watching them with a smile, seemingly not noticing you yet, you jump out of the bushes, landing directly between the two cats.

"Fox!' Blueberry exclaims in surprise and excitement, smile widening, as he stands up."I didn't expect you to come here! Storm, this is my bro-" He starts in a chipper voice, his words flooded with seemingly endless cheerfulness and happiness, his tail rising up into the air. However, he shrinks back when you interrupt him harshly.

"I could say the same for you!" You hiss out towards him- sounding much more hostile then you meant to. However, you brush it off, continuing in a even louder voice, causing your dear little brother to shrink back even more."I told you not to come here! What were you thinking?! You could of gotten killed you mouse brain!" You snap. You didn't mean to call him that, and you didn't mean to talk so loud.

You didn't mean to hurt him so much. But you can see by his expression, you messed up.

Suddenly, the air is knocked out of you, a large weight knocking you over from the side, away from Blueberry. And when you look over with narrowed eyes, you see Storm, as you'd heard Blueberry address to them as. To say the least, they look pissed as they glare down at you.

"Back off fox-heart! Who do you think you are telling him what to do?!" They hiss out the question in clear anger.

"His brother!" You hiss back without hesitation, standing up, and glaring up at the giant cat.

The dark-furred cat simply scoffs, their tail lashing as they talk back in a voice that is beyond pissed."His brother?! I'll tell you right now! If Thunder tried to boss ME around like this, he'd probably be in the mud right now! You have no right to be telling them what to do fleabag!"

How dare they try to tell you what you can and can't do! You're about to reply, however, before you can, a tiny blue tom pops up between the two of you.

Your brother is quick to start speaking with that usual hopeful expression on his face."Please don't fight! Can't we just talk? We can all be friends, you don't have to be mad!" He pleads, moving his blue gaze between the two of you while Storm's gaze softens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed making this one! I had a hard time deciding where to end it though, so I decided to end it here, since I realized there are different ways he may react to this! Once again, feel free to comment, leave a command, etc! Thanks for reading!<3


	6. Calm down and listen!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Listen to the Blueberry Fox.>.>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long! I was going to get this up MUCH earlier, but it just didn't happen! I honestly don't have any specific reason why, I had been wanting to write this chapter, I haven't been super busy or anything, but for some reason I still didn't upload until now!
> 
> Also, to clear any confusion anyone may have! When you guys post commands, your voices are basically Starclan cats talking to him. Because in this, Starclan was always a thing, just not called the same thing- different mostly had different names for it. So this is basically how it works, you're a Starclan cat talking to Fox, though he can't actually SEE you. He can hear you. And this will be displayed as being a very normal thing in this story for Starclan cats to be able to just talk to living cats, but only whoever they're talking to can hear them, if that makes sense!^^ I'll also be addressing this a lot more in the story from now on!
> 
> Now, on with the story!

_**I think that you should listen to poor, sweet Blueberry and talk it out! Love everybody! Hershey kisses for all! XD (Well, not literally. Where are kitties going to get chocolate?)** _

_**Fox should calm down and think before he says anything else. He should give Blueberry and his friends a chance.** _

_**Please don't be mad Fox! Maybe if you got to know Storm you could be buddies! Blueberry meant no harm!** _

_**Fox, don't be so hasty! He's the same age as you. He can make his own decisions, and he clearly seems to trust this cat- do you really want to fight with one of Blueberry's friends?** _

 Your ears twitch in confusion at the first voice, as your gaze turns drastically from a snarl to a extremely confused expression. _Hershey kisses? What's a Hershey kiss? And what's chocolate?_ You ponder, not noticing the weird look Storm is giving you.

"What's that look for, eh? Surely you know your own brother by now." They meow in a questioning voice, eyeing you.

That snaps you out of it as you take in what the voices said- seems they side with Blueberry... You want so badly to just ignore them this time and drag your brother back home to give him a real long talk, but as you look at him your whiskers twitch as you see he's giving you that hopeful smile of his. Now, usually you wouldn't give in to this. But with so many cats telling you to listen to your brother AND him giving you that look, you kinda just cave.

You give a defeated sigh, giving Blueberry a stern look- which he seems to take the wrong way as his hopeful smile falls and Storm gives you a death glare. You quickly cover up your mistake by speaking."Fine." You say sternly, afterwords, pushing your face closer to his."Bu-" Before you can continue, your brother lets out a loud YAY, his tail raising up in the air as he seems to do a little dance while rambling on and on.

"We can all be friends! We can come here everyday, and hangout, and talk, and do all kinds of super cool stuff! We can play with leaves, and watch butterflies, and pick flowers! Storm taught me how to swim, do you th..." You lose him at that, with how fast he's talking, you ponder if you should be concerned about rather he's taken even a single breath or not. You sneak a confused glance towards Storm, wondering if they understand even half of what he's saying. They just look amused. And then you looked back at Blueberry.

You wanted to tell him you aren't going to be friends with Storm, but he is only allowed to meet them if you're here. For a moment you wonder if you should take him up on this. You've had to crush his hopes and dreams before to keep him safe. And you always did it without a ounce of hesitation. But at this moment, he'd been talking about his friend for moons. But you don't entirely trust his judgement, he's always been far too kind and trusting. You aren't sure if you should make a effort just to make him happy for _once_ or use your original plan so you don't have to ACT like you trust them!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhh so the thing about the Hershey kisses was a reference to this one story I showed my friend!XD So no, we're not encouraging giving cats chocolate. That's extremely bad for them, giving them chocolate is a no-no.


	7. Update:

Okay, so this isn't a actual chapter but instead a general update on rules and stuff. I kept things like this very vague before on what "commands" actually means, though people have been keeping to the rules, I'm going to be a bit more specific for anyone who's not use to this kinda thing. You might want to read this anyway because it gives what is and is not okay for commanding(Even if the people who are currently commanding probably wouldn't put any of the things that aren't allowed, since they're people I know) This also goes into detail on exactly what the voices mean. 

In this then Starclan cats are capable of talking to living cats: Though they can't interact directly with them, and in this their powers are very limited(Ex: They can't travel into cats dreams and they don't know what's going to happen. They're capable of trying to talk to cats in attempts to lead them onto a good path- or into total destruction if that's what they want- but they don't actually know if their influence will cause good or bad things to happen- all they know is what they believe is right. They're about as wise as any cat- if a bit more, depending on how long they'd been there, they may learn more while they're in Starclan. But that's no high mighty power, that's just the ability to learn. 

That said, this power isn't exactly too powerful, as it's just the ability to talk to them like any other cat- but not being able to interact with them in any other way beside watch them.(Sounds kinda stalker-ish when you think about it...) So cats being able to hear voices isn't uncommon among cats. It's something they may have been experiencing since kithood, or something that started when they were a bit older. Either way, most cats have heard voices at one point or another, and they don't find it particularly weird since it's deemed as being completely normal. Though when they speak to one cat, other cats can't hear what their saying. It's sorta like hearing the voices in your head, if that makes sense- though not imagining the voices themselves, it's like the words and voices are sent into your head- you're thinking it, more then anything, even though you're not. Because that's essentially what it is. The Starclan cats aren't speaking to you directly, they're sending the thoughts to your mind. Think of it like speaking telepathically. In movies, shows, books, etc though they're talking through the mind, and it's commonly described as "sending one's thoughts to another" the people also always know what it is: They can tell it's not their own thoughts, and that's kinda how it is here. Through their mind they can hear the voice, the tone, and the words, and that being normal here, they don't usually question it unless it's the first time it's happened. 

Another thing I've yet to mention is that Starclan isn't the only one that has this ability: The dark forest does too. They both have basically the same abilities but they're just in separate place, and the cats can't tell where you're from. So you COULD be a dark forest cat, if you really wanted to! 

Anyway, hopefully that all made sense! Now, baring that in mind, with commands you're talking TO the characters. 

Commands should make sense in context to what's happening. So if Fox is in the middle of a conversation, it's best not to post a command that's like: "You should go hunt!" or something like that. HOWEVER, they will not be ignored! They will be put into the thing, and he'll react to it, it's simply unlikely he'll actually do it. However, if he just finished that conversation and wasn't doing anything, and posted that same command, he might consider it. 

You also don't have to stick to super simple ones: Keep in mind you're, in a way, a person in the story. You're a Starclan(Or Dark Forest) cat who is talking to him. So, saying something like: "This guy seems a little FISHY! Maybe you should FISH out some information about them!" About a cat who lives around a river, or perhaps when the character is around the river or something adds a lot of character. That said, you don't actually have to play out some character- you can make a character for it if you want(A character as being the voice you are) or you can just post whatever, or just say what you would say! It really doesn't matter, the point is that it's perfectly fine to have a little more fun with how you phrase things.:)

Also keep in mind you CAN just talk to him. Aside from commenting on behaviors(Such as people have been doing with how Fox is treating Blueberry- people are reacting to how he's acting) you can also just say things like "Hello!" or something like that and he may or may not react. Whatever makes sense.

You can say things completely ridiculous if you want? Like, you CAN say "Sprout wings and become one with the birds!" if you want? As long as it's things the cats might know about.(For example, the reason I accepted "chocolate" and "Hershey kisses" in one is because the cat might of been a kittypet at some point and may have heard the humans say those words, and with it, learned what they were. Where as saying something like "Go get a job at Chucky Cheeses and buy a house!" probably wouldn't be allowed because no matter what the cat may have heard, it's unlikely they'd completely understand what that would mean.) This, of course, will make you sound really weird, but you can totally do it if you really want to.

However, things you can not say are sexual things. I want to keep this story clean of that(It may reference towards stuff like that at some point- meaning, reference to it having happened) But please keep your commands clean!c:

Finally, don't put triggering subjects in your comments/commands.(Ex: Referencing towards rape, abuse, suicide, self-harm, etc. Though Fox himself is emotionally abusive, and you can comment on that since that's already in the story, I want to keep this as comfortable for people who may be sensitive to those kinds of subjects. Which is why I'd rather you kindly keep them out.:)

Now, I think that's about it! I will be writing the actual next chapter now!:3


	8. Seriously, LISTEN dude!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Fox gets some more lecturing.:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been so long since I've updated and honestly, I don't know what it is that's kept me away for so long! I haven't been working on anything new specifically, though we did move... By now, I'd say that was a bit ago though so I don't think that counts as a excuse.XD I have no excuse for why I haven't updated, but I'm updating now, so... Yay!
> 
> Also you may have noticed the update thing. I decided to make that as to make sure everyone understands the exacts of everything, what's not allowed, what is allowed, etc.:)
> 
> Anyway, onto the chapter we go!

_**I think you should give it a chance and see how it goes. Take a wait and see attitude.** _

 

_**I think you need to realize how bossy and controlling you are and stop trying to manipulate your brother's life.** _

 

_**Fox, you need to chill for like a second. If you're worried about this friend, talk to Blueberry about it, but let him make his own decisions. The best you can do is be there for him in case anything goes wrong- otherwise he's just going to start feeling like he can't come to you with anything at all, and he'll just sneak around and never get help from you.** _

The last voice was really what got to you. You broke your stern stance, staring forward as you thought over what the voice told you. _Would he REALLY start feeling that way?_ You wondered. You were all he ever had since your mom left- surely he wouldn't start sneaking around? _But he already did_ You realized. Sure, maybe he didn't mean anything bad by it, but the fact he felt the need to sneak off to meet this friend instead of asking you if it was fine- he always asked with anything else, he'd ask to tag along on hunting trips, or to explore the city- but not once had he ever asked: Fox, can I go and see my friend in the forest? At that, instead of trying to calm down at this realization, your claws dug into the ground. _No!_ You decided stubbornly. _No, no, no! That's all wrong! This cat's manipulating him- they must be! He's been sneaking around because THEY told him to!_ Your eyes flashed at Storm in a furious glare before you turned your gaze towards your brother.

"Blueberry:" You began in a stern tone, tail lashing and teeth bared."You know what I always say about other cats. They're dangerous. Got that? Dan-ger-ous, they WILL hurt you, they're all bad-" You were interrupted by the voice you were very quickly growing to hate. And you turned your gaze sharply on the larger cat.

"Oh, and if everyone else is sooo bad, then what makes you so great?" They hissed out, glaring down at you as they stood tall- you could tell by their stance and expression- even as they glared- that they were confident in their response.

However, even as you opened your mouth to reply with some witty comment of your own. It snapped shut again. What were you suppose to say? It wasn't exactly that you thought YOU were great, but you were confident you knew what was best for your brother. So you gave the best reply you could think of."Maybe I'm not 'great" but I have the decency to look out for my brother." You replied simply, turning and purposely hitting the bulky cat with your tail."And that means getting him away from you. No one else could care about him like I do!" You hissed the last part.

'Oh, and that's sooo obvious by the way you basically just said no one else can care about him, right in front of him." They stated sharply, their tail lashing slightly as they spoke again."And I care about him! He's my friend!" They hissed simply, clearly angry.

You turned around swiftly, striking out a paw, claws unsheathed in a attempt to slash at them. Though your paw caught tangled, curly fur instead as they dodged. You huffed, and charged at them- you were done playing Mr nice guy. You weren't going to let this mousebrain taint your brother- however, you were caught off guard when a different, smaller form bumped roughly against you, imminently sending you to the ground from the awkward position you were stopped at. You were ready to shout and claw at whoever it was, but the voice caught you off guard.

"Stop it, please!" That was your brother.. You didn't even think about the fact he was still there. Watching..."Please, just stop! I don't want you guys to fight..." The last sentence ended off in a slight whimper. And your blood ran cold. You wanted to blame Storm for making your little brother so upset, you wanted to tell THEM they shouldn't have ATTACKED you- but this was one thing you could deny. THEY didn't make him upset, it was you, you attacked them, you did this!

And there you voice no real guilt for the actions themselves, you still felt bad. Because your brother's never been one to refuse you- if you just TOLD him to follow him, just ignored the voices, then he would of followed you. He would of been a bit sad for a day or two, but you knew he'd get over it. And yet, thinking about the voices, you couldn't go back. You couldn't refuse your brother this one thing. And maybe they were right? Maybe he SHOULD try? You didn't like it, but you supposed you owed it to his brother, as much as you hated to admit it. You could keep a eye on them, PRETEND to be having fun with them, and then prove Storm wasn't to be trusted. You supposed it was good enough, you could let him be happy for awhile.

"Fine." You spoke up, standing and looking over at your brother."Fine, you can hang around them as long as I'm around. I don't want you getting hurt." You growled out finally, sort of unhappy with this- after all, you never planned to give your brother's judgement a chance, he was too trusting, and just... Too kind. You felt the world would swallow him whole if you let him wander off. And yet, he did, and he seemed fine. It confused you. Yet- more out of frustration then understanding- you finally decided to give him a chance, if just one...


End file.
